


New Day Dawning

by beatrice2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Lord, Dark Mark, Family Drama, Forced, Forced Marriage, Pureblood Hermione Granger, Self-Harm, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatrice2020/pseuds/beatrice2020
Summary: When Hermione Granger wakes up the second week into the summer it seems like just any other day. Little did she know that in just a short two hours her entire life would change. Her world would be turned upside down. Who will be there for her? Who will leave her? Warning: Self Harm, Sexual Context, Language. Please R&R. Thanks!





	1. Chapter One

Warning: Self Harm, Sexual Context, Language. 

Disclaimer: I own Nothing. Blah Blah Blah. J.K Rowling owns the wizarding world. 

Chapter 1: That Fateful Day  
Hermione woke up to the buzzing of her alarm clock going off with the local weather and important news on travel and the commute. Although the entire idea of having an alarm clock was quite mundane, to say the least, she enjoyed the muggle things more than some magic. It gave an entirely new spin on her day. She hit snooze and claimed 10 more minutes of her sanity before she had to get up. However, not even 3 minutes into her extended sleep she smelled it… Bacon… Pancakes… and her favorite tea… Ginger Snap Tea. Completely forgetting about the t-minus 7-minute ticking of the snooze button. She jumped out of bed and hurried down the stairs. As she got closer the aroma of breakfast became stronger. As she rounded the corner into the kitchen she stopped dead in her tracks.  
“Good Morning sweetie”, her mother smiled at her and then turned to flip a pancake. “Do you want chocolate chip or blueberry?” her father asked.  
“Um... I guess Chocolate Chip works. What exactly is going on?” Hermione asked, referring to the small group of people with olive skin, dark straight hair, and brilliant blue-green eyes that you could fall into if you weren't careful. Her father turned and handed her a cup of tea.  
“Here, how about your favorite?” She simply nodded and took The tea. “Hermione dear, there is something we have to discuss with you.”  
“Oh hush, can’t it wait till after everyone has eaten breakfast.” Her mother commented rather fast. Her father just nodded. “Hermione dear, why don’t you go take a seat. I assume you know Blaise from school, this is his family.” Hermione just nodded and waved slightly at Blaise and received a brief head nod. Blaise then introduced Hermione to his family.  
“This is my father, Antony and my mother Cleo.” They both gave a dignified nod and a simple “hello” and “hello dear”, Blaise continued, “This is Alexandria, but we call her Aria. This is my um... Family.” There was this awkward silence that fills Hermione with anxiety.  
Why were they here? What did they want? Aren't they Death Eaters?  
Torn from her thoughts due to her alarm clocks sudden news alert. Hermione's cheeks shown a bright red and she quickly dashed up to her room to turn the alarm clock off completely. As she reached her room she saw an owl at her window. After unplugging her alarm clock, she opened the window and let the bird in her room. It was a ministry owl.  
Shit. Harry. What happened?  
When Hermione took the letter with the ministry seal she pet the owl and gave the owl a treat she keeps with her in the chance of either Ron, Ginny, or Harry writing her. With that, the bird left her alone with this letter. She glanced at the door and then decided to open the letter and get whatever happened with her friends over with. She turned the letter over and realized the seal was from a special area within the MoM, family and child relations department. Although Hermione knew very little about this department, she knew they handled adoptions and hiding children and entire families within the muggles. Suddenly it all made sense, just to be sure Hermione opened the letter…

Dear Ms. Hermione Granger,

We, as in the Ministry of Magic have written to you to inform you of your true heritage. Many years ago it was imperative you were to go into hiding. However, the set details of this hiding  
was to expire the summer before your 17th birthday. As it is the summer of said date we hope this information will help you with your future endeavors:

Real Name: Eleanor Octavia Ophelia Zabini  
Parents Names: Antony and Cleo Zabini  
Twin Brothers Name: Blaise Zabini  
Notes: Eleanor A.K.A Hermione will be reunited with her true family and at that time within 24 hours of discovering her true family the glamour will disappear.

Fake Muggle Family: Jean and John Granger  
Fake Name Hermione Granger  
I hope this helps you, Sincerely  
Alice May Copper  
Head of the Family and Child Services Department at MoM

Hermione could feel the tears beginning to fall, but she quickly wiped them away and stood. Swiftly she made her way downstairs, she made no sound as if she were spying. She stopped right before the door and listened to the ongoing conversation. The women she thought was her mother was talking with the woman who was her real mother about how stressful raising a teenage daughter was. Hermione heard the woman she thought loved her more than anything degrading her and complaining about everything and how this really took a toll on her marriage and her life. Hermione slowly slid to the ground and she could faintly hear her real mother defending the daughter she had never been able to raise. Hermione never realized how much of a burden she was and the tears began to fall faster than before. She closed her eyes and drew her knees towards herself. After what seemed like an eternity she felt two small hands prying away her arms and then a small body forcing itself into Hermione's lap. She could feel the small girls eyes on her. But still, Hermione could not bring herself to open her eyes. Tears still fell from her eyes, although they fell slower and spaced out. Suddenly two small hands reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes, this caused Hermione to open her eyes and look at the small child, Alexandria, Aria, her sister, looked back up at her and smiled.  
“Why are you crying? Is it because it me. I know I didn't say hi earlier, but I was nervous. We have all been talking about this day and I was so excited but….” Her voice lowered and she whispered, “Muggles can scare me...do you see what they travel in….what are those things…” This made Hermione smile. In fact, she even laughed a little. Suddenly as if her voice suddenly came back to her Hermione suggested they go to her room and pack. They both got up and silently made it to Hermione’s room and began to pack everything up. As they finished packing everything, there was a knock at the door. As Hermione turned she saw the woman she would have once considered her mother, but as of recently, she didn’t deserve that title… ever.

A/N: Thanks For reading! Please leave a little bit of love. Also, comments make me wanna post more. Thanks!!! <3 Beatrice2020


	2. Hate, Anger, Fear, Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I Own NOTHING. J.K Rowling owns and created Harry Potter. I'm just borrowing the characters. ALSO From here on out I am going to write in the POV of Hermione. I started thinking that it would be better if I didn't back now that I have actually gotten into it, I think it will just be easier. Sorry if this upsets anyone, but it's what works for me. Thanks. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Hate, Anger, Fear, Pain

“Hermione, dear we need to talk… Privately.” She was trying to hint to Aria to leave, but she didn't get the memo. Instead, she grabbed my hand. I can only assume that I must have tenset and Aria noticed. For someone who could be no older than 7, she was really smart and observant. “Sweetie” Continued Jean, “Why don’t you run on downstairs, this doesn’t concern you.” I pushed Aria towards the door. She looked at me as though I would disappear the minute she left my side. I nodded to reassure her that I would be okay. With that, she turned and left. Jean moved to close the door. The second the door closed she locked it. Suddenly I felt as if I was going to never see the light of day again.   
“So you wanted to talk to me.” I simply asked. She pointed towards my bed and I sat on the edge. I couldn’t bring myself to look at her. I knew what was coming. But I never know why I deserve it. What had I ever done to deserve this? She knew this would be her last chance and she wasn’t going to miss it. Especially if she knew that I knew her secret. She walked up to me and took a hold of my chin forcing my face to look at her. But I closed my eyes. I did not want to look at her ever. She slapped me and hard. My hand went up to my cheek as though it was something that I never experienced before. However, this has happened so often that it's almost normal.

FLASHBACK

I woke up and it was the first day back from Hogwarts for the summer. I loved going and knew that even just the first year had changed my life. My door opened and it was my mom. “MOM, I loved my new school, and I know you would love my friends. Can I invite them for tea? OH please oh please oh please mamma?” SLAP. I hit the ground with a thud. I began to cry. It hurt badly. “Mamma?”  
“Oh shut up. If only you knew.” I tried to understand what my mom was saying but I couldn't. I couldn't even focus on standing up. Every time I tried she would just hit me harder and harder. Then she walked over to my dresser and grabbed the belt that I had worn yesterday on the way home from Hogwarts. She looked at me and sighed. “It's all your fault baby if only I could lock you up and then no one would hurt you. But I can’t so I have to teach you to take the pain because that's what the world will show you.” WHIP 

END FLASHBACK

I couldn't stop but remember all the abuse and then when my father got to join the “fun” as Jean called it. “I can see it you know, the glamour or whatever it is coming off. You will still be ugly as fuck and undesirable. I do not understand why anyone would want you in their life. I mean all you are going to do is bring miserable pain to them. And plus you are to smart for your own good.” She pulled the whip out of nowhere and got ready to whip it when the door opened and there stood my father… no, not my father… but John.  
“Started without me? I want to be able to say goodbye properly. Also, I convinced the magic folk to leave and said we needed to properly say goodbye and stuff..” He lingered in the word “stuff”. Jean stepped out of the way and handed the belt to John. Almost like a tag team, they ganged up on me. I knew what was about to happen. John would always touch me.. But never this. I saw it in his eyes and knew I had to get out. I tried to make a run for my wand but John was fast and tackled me. He used the belt and tied my hands to the foot of my bed. I was still in my pj’s which consisted of shorts and an overly sized shirt. Jean had at some point taken out a knife and carved lines into my arm, and I felt the blood oozing out and then suddenly I felt my shorts being taken off. I shouted a silent cry for help. I knew it wouldn't come but it was worth a try. Suddenly the door opened and in stormed Blaise and Antony, they both looked as though my attackers, my once upon a time parents were as good as dead. Antony levitated and threw the two people I used to love the most across the room and they hit the walls then the ground and were knocked out. Antony spoke, “Sweetie do you have everything packed and ready to go?” I nodded “Great then Blaise help her and go find your mom I will take care of these… disgraces.” Within seconds Antony, Jean, and John were gone. Blaise untied me and grabbed the one trunk which had everything in it.  
“Come on, let's go. Please.” He held out his hand. I took it and he led me out of the house and closed the door. My mom was standing there and Blaise filled her in on everything quickly. Suddenly she turned to me and hugged me. I could feel her body shuddering like she was crying. When she let me go, Blaise walked up to me and stood there. He grabbed me and we were gone. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, we were in front of a house, no bigger, a Mansion with land and land and more land. It was massive and gave a welcoming feeling. Which was strange due to the fact that I had never been here or really knew the people who I know had to call family. I was stirred from my trance when Blaise grabbed my hand and dragged me inside. When we walked inside what I only assumed was the front door, there was this beautiful staircase and three hallways. The house had an antique feel and it was warm and smelled of…. ginger snaps and snickerdoodles all at once. It was welcoming and for the first time in a while, I felt safe.   
“Come on let me show you to your room, it's across from mine and I would like to think it will suit you well. I'm assuming you already know, but the glamour should wear off soon. It already looks as though it is.” He rambled on but I stopped. We had begun to climb the stairs and made it to the first landing. Blaise must not have noticed I stopped due to the fact that he continued up the stairs as if I was still directly behind him. I looked down a dimly lit hallway, and there at the end stood a door that was cracked open, being the only noticeable source of light. Almost as if I was drawn to the light like a moth to flame I walked towards the door. When I entered the room I stood stunned and silenced. What. The. Fuck.


End file.
